This is a supplemental application for increased funds for the calendar period February 1, 1975 - January 31, 1976. We request funding for certain laboratory support that was not anticipated when the initial Western Cancer Study Group (ECSG) application was prepared one year ago. An unexpected rise in the number of patients being treated under WCSG protocols has overburdened existing laboratory personnel and extra personnel have been added. Funds to pay salary plys supply costs are requested plus appropriate indirect cost.